In spite of all the danger
by sakura tamiko
Summary: La desventaja de las cartas... Y que se lo digan a Thor... (AU)


**Bueno, aquí el Thorki de todos los domingos… Este quiero dedicarlo a Sasore-nyu! Para que no se sienta nerviosa por su ingreso y por los mensajes tan geniales que recibo de su parte!**

**Espero que les guste, la canción es (obviamente) de The Beatles, y por alguna razón me hace llorar!**

**Sin nada más que agregar!**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**In spite of all the danger.**

**1. IN SPITE OF ALL THE HEARTACHE.**

El bolígrafo cruzaba el papel a velocidad increíble, se escuchaba el rasgar de la punta y el golpeteo contra el escritorio que ya tenía marcas previas de no haber sido muy bien tratado, aun asi no se quejaba porque era un escritorio, y el bolígrafo ya se haba disculpado muchas veces antes.

La mano se detuvo y una espléndida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de un joven rubio, que miraba aquel escrito con satisfacción y un poco (un montón) de confianza en sí mismo, le dio una última leída y casi la rompe al ponerla debajo de una pila de libretas cuando se escuchó girar el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Te he dicho que toques!

Loki le lanza una mirada indignada, y Thor admite que tal vez le elevo de más la voz.

-Lamento interrumpirte en medio de tu sesión diaria de masturbación, pero mamá dice que la cena esta lista.

Antes de que Thor pueda interceptarlo, Loki ya está en el pasillo, refunfuñando para sus adentros.

**2. THAT YOU MAY CAUSE ME.**

-¿Alguna presa?

Thor está ocupado mirando el cuello de Loki que se deja apreciar cuando el suéter que lleva (el muy condenado, aun en verano) se separa un poco y le da una exquisita visión, puede que haya una leve película de sudor un poco más abajo, pero Fandral insiste y Loki ve de reojo desde su mesa con esa tal Darcy y ese tal Tony.

-¿Qué quieres?

Su amigo se recarga mientras Volstagg termina el almuerzo y mira al de Sif con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Cuál de ellas llevaras al baile?

-A ninguna.

Picotea un mucho su hamburguesa y se lleva el enorme bocado a la boca, Sif se pelea con Volstagg porque le quito su postre, Fandral alza las cejas aparentemente escandalizado.

-¡SERA MAS DE UNA!

-¡Shhh!

Loki esta vez le lanza una mirada de frío desdén y Thor siente que se viene un poco abajo.

-Eres un idiota Fandral.

Y se levanta, aunque su suerte no mejora, y Amora le intercepta en el camino, para variar enfrente de la mesa de su hermano.

-¡Hey Thor!

Siente los ojos verdes de Loki sobre su espalda, Thor traga saliva y ruega a Alá que no le vaya peor de lo que le está yendo.

-Hola, Amora…- Trata de esquivarla pero ella le toma por los antebrazos, y parpadea, Thor cree oler una fragancia algo dulzona, y sus sentidos se aturden un poco, ahora está completamente seguro que no solo Loki le ve, si no que se burla.- Yo iba a la biblioteca, disculp…

-¡Te acompaño!

_Mierda._

La chica tiene una energía envidiable y lo saca casi a rastras, Thor está seguro que Loki no le hablara durante el camino a casa.

**3. I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU.**

Los audífonos a todo volumen indican dos cosas, que está escuchando el Rubber Soul, y que efectivamente no quiere hablar con él.

Entran a las "hermosas" y poco transitadas calles de su colonia y Thor se atreve a deslizar su mano con la de Loki, que no tan disimuladamente la retira y suelta un suspiro de hartazgo.

Thor sabe que no lo oirá asi que se pone a parlotear las respectivas disculpas.

-No sé porque te pones asi… Ya te dije que no significan nada, hablamos un rato y rechace su invitación al baile… Por todos los cielos, que bueno que no estas escuchando Loki, porque acabo de decir la estupidez más grand…

Loki mira en su dirección, empiezan los primeros acordes de The Girl, y se escucha su voz con un tinte autosuficiente y porque no, lleno de celos.

-No me interesa saber a cuantas chicas has rechazado, limítate a caminar.

Asi que si lo había escuchado, y Thor sospecha que Loki tiene un oído de felino.

Llegan a su casa, y Loki se dirige a su habitación, cierra con seguro y Thor se pasa la siguiente media hora pidiéndole que le deje pasar.

**4. ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO.**

Loki está recostado en la cama, con las piernas extendidas colgando sin llegar a tocar realmente el suelo, está escuchando música y lee algo que a Thor se le antoja complicado.

Está a punto de decirlo cuando su hermano suspira y el valor de Thor se va con en el aliento que Loki exhalo, también con la última estrofa de la canción más rara que Thor le ha escuchado a Loki, no porque sea rara en sí, sino porque Thor nunca creyó que le escucharía ese tipo de música, y menos con ese tipo de letra… "_Anything you want me to, if you'll be true to me"._

Asi que se guarda al invitación, y se asegura de que la carta está en donde debe de estar, antes de recostarse junto a Loki y acariciarle los dedos furtivamente, juega con el meñique cuando Loki se inclina para darle uno de sus besos perezosos y cadenciosos en la boca.

Ha comido chocolate, eso es seguro, y Thor piensa por un momento si fue uno de los regalos adelantados de San Valentín, es cuando le empuja con su cuerpo sin dejar de besarle y la sonrisa que Loki le regala solo lo pone de mal humor, y también algo caliente, le toma de la cintura y le muerde los labios, succionando el superior un poco, Loki le pone las manos es el pecho, acercándole bruscamente, y Thor jadea.

Ambos rompen el beso cuando suena el celular de Loki, son The Beatles en una canción de Harrison que agrado a Loki y lo puso aún más melancólico por una semana. Se apartan un poco, pero Thor le retiene todavía de la cintura.

-¿Si?

Mientras contestan del otro lado Thor se entretiene rozando la punta de su nariz en el hombro parcialmente descubierto de Loki.

-Si Darcy está ahí, entonces no veo el problema… No Stark, no será una cita.

Stark… Tony Stark… Anthony Stark… ¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!

Thor mordió con fuerza, y Loki soltó un gemido de dolor, le miro de mala gana una vez hubo finalizado la llamada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Saldrás con Stark?

La mirada verde se tornó divertida y Thor supo cómo terminaría eso.

-¿Por qué, estas celoso?

Antes de que Thor abriera la boca su madre anuncio que había llegado, y eso lo dejo sin la posibilidad de pedirle lo que quería, miro el andar resuelto de Loki y dio un suspiro frustrado antes de seguir a su hermano.

**5. IF YOU'LL BE TRUE TO ME. **

Es trece de Febrero y Loki trata de no llorar, porque Loki no ha llorado desde que era un bebé y tal vez desde entonces era intolerable, John Lennon dice que podría hacer todo por ti, si eres sincero, y tiene toda la razón, es una mala banda sonora para lo que está leyendo.

_Hola!_

_Yo… Antes que nada quiero que sepas lo difícil que es para mí escribir esto, porque como entiendes y críticas, mi don no es precisamente la escritura._

_Como sea, y lo digo aquí porque de otra forma me golpearías antes de que termine siquiera la frase… Estoy enamorado de ti, y no es como un enamoramiento de un niño pequeño, como el que tenemos todos en primaria…_

_En serio estoy enamorado, y sé que dirás que es una tontería, pero hace tiempo que he querido decírtelo, nunca encuentro la oportunidad, y para qué negarlo, soy demasiado cobarde, todo sería más fácil si tú sola presencia no me afectara tanto…_

_Sé que aun tienes ciertas dudas, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi lado (lo cual haces con bastante frecuencia), y sé que tienes miedo, porque yo también lo tengo._

_Solo confía en lo que sé, sientes por mí, porque no tengo ninguna duda en lo que yo siento por ti._

_Y sé que esto está fuera de tema pero tenías razón cuando dijiste que no soportaría las ganas de tenerte a mi lado (en todos los aspectos)_

_Solo es un amable recordatorio._

_Thor._

_PD. En serio estoy loco por ti._

_PD 2. __No__ estoy__ borracho ni nada de eso._

_PD 3. Ver posdata 1._

Y eso era todo, Loki se secó abruptamente una lagrima que caía por su mejilla y no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esconder la carta, antes de adoptar una actitud desapegada Thor entraba con un emparedado entre los labios.

Loki no dejo que Thor hablara asi que se giró blandiendo el pedazo de papel.

-Vaya… Si querías escribir algo tan…- Buscaba una palabra que hiriera lo suficiente antes de que Thor decidiera dejar de mirarlo a él y a la estúpida carta sucesivamente.- Profundo, debiste haberme pedido consejos, o mejor a Sif, he escuchado que tiene un verdadero don para ridiculizarse en las cartas.

Y dicho aquello salió sin mirar a Thor, impactando el papel en su dolorido pecho.

**6. DO ANYTHING FOR YOU.**

Al final esta con Anthony, y se están besando en frente de Thor porque es catorce de Febrero y todo se vuelve literalmente un total fastidio.

La música es horriblemente cursi y Loki tiene que soportarla si quiere molestar más al gran Thor, que le mira con ojos de fingida tristeza.

Eso es lo que tal vez le duela más a Loki, el que Thor le haya estado engañando todo ese tiempo, diciéndole que le quería y besándole debajo de las sabanas.

Extrañaba su reproductor lleno de música de buena calidad, se sorprendió cuando una empezó a inundar el salón de baile, donde las parejas no se cansaban de dar interminables vueltas, irremediablemente sus ojos se toparon con los de Thor, azules y que casi le hicieron sentir culpable.

Loki miro a Tony, y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo lamento, me tengo que ir, solo te reitero que no somos absolutamente nada, y que no lo seremos… Por cierto, Pepper te busca para declararse.

Sale cuando The Beatles proclaman que ahuyentaran a otros de tu puerta, y espera sinceramente que Thor no le siga para llenarle la cabeza de mentiras.

**7. ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO.**

De hecho es algo gracioso, porque resulta que la carta era para él, y Loki se siente por primera vez la persona más estúpida en el mundo.

Lo genial del asunto es que nunca estuvo celoso, y eso salva un poco su orgullo lastimado, o al menos eso quiere hacer pensar.

Thor pasa la mayoría de la noche explicándole del porque no le dijo nada de la carta y que no había puesto su nombre por temor a que su madre esculcara las cosas y se diera cuenta de todo lo que realmente pasaba entre sus hijos adoptivos.

-Al final no fue madre…

La indirecta hizo que Loki se sonrojara un poco avergonzado, pero se dejó conducir a la cama, Thor le tenía abrazado y caminaban como ebrios a través del pasillo. Agradecieron mentalmente a que su madre saliera con su actual pareja, pero Loki interrumpió el creciente beso inclinando su cabeza y murmurando de forma premeditadamente sensual contra el oído de Thor.

-¿Entonces, estás loco por mí?

Mordió el lóbulo y Thor capturo su cintura.

-Más que loco.

-Mmmm… Eso suena divertido.

Miro la carta que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, y sonrió, su corazón palpitándole por el amor hacia el chico rubio que le besaba el cuello.

Miro el despertador y se alegró de que fuera ya la madrugada del quince de Febrero, romper las tradiciones era uno de sus principales pasatiempos, y antes de meterse a la boca el miembro erecto de Thor, musito contra la punta rosada.

-Feliz no San Valentín.

Thor ahogo la respuesta en un sonoro gemido cuando Loki dio la primera lamida.

**8. IF YOU'LL BE TRUE TO ME. **

_PD. 3: Escuche la canción que pusiste como alarma, "In spite of all the danger", __te la dedicaría pero eres un capullo insensible, asi que tal vez te la dedico__. Asi que dile a Stark que deje de acosarte._

_PD. 4: En serio dile eso…_

_/_

**Bien, nos vemos a la próxima! Si gustan pasarse por un Hiddlesworth que también publique hoy, estaría genial, si no aun asi gracias!**

**Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, ando por aquí!**


End file.
